Plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Ca commence parce que Tony Stark ne peut pas plus s'empêcher de se poser en héraut des Sciences face à l'obscurantisme et la stupidité que se résoudre à laisser Steve Roger vivre sa vie en paix. Bruce ne devrait pas être surpris.


_Ecrit pour la case "religion" de mon Bingo-fr._

_C'est ma première fic sur les Avengers et j'en suis encore à m'essayer un peu la main sur les caractérisations. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus._

* * *

**Plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre**

Sans grande surprise, cela commence parce que Tony Stark ne peut pas plus s'empêcher de se poser en héraut des Sciences face à l'obscurantisme et la stupidité que se résoudre à laisser Steve Rogers vivre sa vie en paix.

Non content d'avoir convaincu Bruce de séjourner quelque temps chez lui - il a, il faut l'avouer, des arguments de taille étayés d'une persévérance sans faille - Tony a Dieu sait comment réussi à faire de la tour Stark le pied-à-terre New Yorkais de toute l'équipe des Avengers. C'est en partie dû au fait que la base du Shield dans le centre ville ait été détruite par le crash de ce que les médias appellent désormais les "vaisseaux baleines Chitauri", mais Bruce est certain que ça n'explique pas totalement pourquoi tous ses équipiers ont progressivement emménagé dans les étages de la tour. (C'est étrange, de penser à eux ainsi, des _équipiers_, quand il a passé si longtemps à fuir, sans que personne ne soit disposé à être associé à lui...)

Bien entendu, ils ne sont pas toujours tous présents et s'ils le désirent, il peut se passer des jours sans qu'ils se croisent : Tony a avec sa largesse habituelle prévu un étage par personne. Les quartiers de Bruce font le quadruple du plus grand appartement qu'il ait jamais occupé, avec une cuisine parfaitement fonctionnelle et une salle de bain qui lui fait en toute honnêteté se sentir un peu coupable, après-tout le temps passé dans des parties du monde où des toilettes à la turque étaient déjà un niveau de luxe fort appréciable.

Mais il y a aussi un étage commun, avec des salons, une salle de cinéma, un gymnase et surtout une grande cuisine autour de laquelle ils gravitent avec irrégularité, se retrouvent parfois - plus souvent que Bruce ne l'aurait estimé probable. Mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas être surpris : l'homme est un animal social après tout... Et même s'ils sont radicalement différents, qu'ils ne s'entendent pas forcément les uns avec les autres, ne sont pas _proches_, il y a un certain lien entre eux, une communauté de perte et d'altérité, cimentée par le fait d'avoir sauvé le monde ensemble.

C'est ce qui explique, peut-être, pourquoi il se trouve dans la cuisine ce dimanche matin précis, aux premières loges pour assister au début du débat.

Bruce s'est levé aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Il a toujours été un mauvais dormeur, cela au moins il ne peut l'imputer ni à l'Autre, ni aux années de cavale à travers le monde, et si sa pratique assidue du yoga lui permet ces temps-ci un endormissement relativement rapide, ses nuits n'en restent pas moins courtes.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la cuisine, expression brouillée et cerveau au fonctionnement minimum, il est surpris d'y trouver Steve Rogers, sanglé dans un costume trois pièces bleu marine un peu désuet, en train de se servir un verre de lait. Image d'Épinal.

Bruce tressaille en le voyant, surmonte sa réaction première et salue l'homme d'un signe de tête. Obligations sociales accomplies, il poursuit sa trajectoire qui le mène droit sur la bouilloire, qu'il vide puis reremplie avec des gestes automatiques avant de la lancer et d'aller chercher le thé vert en vrac et les filtres qu'il garde dans le placard au-dessus. Cela fait, il se pose sur l'un des tabourets, cale son menton sur sa tasse pour l'instant vide et referme les yeux... Puis les rouvre presque immédiatement quand le maître des lieux fait à son tour irruption.

Tony, lui, a passé la nuit dans son laboratoire à faire des modifications sur les plans de son dernier projet en date : pour autant que Bruce le sache, il n'a pas dormi depuis près de trente-six heures et pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plus de quarante-huit. Lorsqu'il entre finalement dans la cuisine sous les exhortations de JARVIS - qui a probablement menacé de couper l'électricité s'il ne remontait pas se sustenter d'autre chose que de café et de poudre protéinée - il porte un t-shirt de Black Sabbath maculé d'huile, un jean déchiré et un air vaguement hagard.

Bruce n'a pas manqué de remarquer que les relations entre le milliardaire et Rogers se sont un peu aplanies depuis qu'ils ont sauvé le monde ensemble. Et s'il a très vite eu une idée parfaitement claire du genre d'homme qu'est Tony - le pire comme le meilleur, malgré la complexité de tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux -, il a encore du mal à cerner Rogers. Capitaine America lui-même, tout droit sorti de la glace et du panthéon des icônes nationales…

Il a été surpris, quand le soldat a accepté de s'installer à la tour, et pour tout dire il ne se sent pas totalement à l'aise en sa présence... L'échantillon statistique à beau être faible, l'inconfort semble réciproque ; à moins que, comme lui, Rogers ait du mal à se faire au luxe impressionnant et à la débauche technologique qui les entourent et dans lesquels leur hôte vit sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela ou autre chose, c'est difficile à déterminer, parce que Steve Rogers est toujours d'une politesse scrupuleuse qui ferait presque oublier son grade et l'acier âpre sous la surface policée...

Tony, bien sûr, ne laisse pas ce genre de considérations l'arrêter et malgré la détente à laquelle ils sont parvenue, en sa présence ladite politesse du Capitaine tend à s'éroder avec une vitesse impressionnante.

« Hey, Cap', que nous vaut la tenue de pingouin de si bon matin- on est bien le matin ?

- Il est six heures et demie, Tony. Le temple qui était à côté de chez moi quand j'habitais à Brooklyn existe encore... Je vais au service de huit heure.

- Hum... » Tony ouvre l'énorme réfrigérateur et farfouille un instant dedans, avant d'en tirer l'un des sandwichs à l'apport en protéines savamment calculé que le personnel de maison prépare et stock à son intention dans tous les frigos de la tour qu'il est susceptible de visiter : ordres de Pepper Potts, dont le sens de l'organisation et le pragmatisme concernant son compagnon ne cessent d'être impressionnants. Le laboratoire de Bruce fait apparemment partie des lieux susceptibles d'accueillir lesdites réserves de sandwichs, ce qui est à la fois inquiétant et étrangement satisfaisant.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », continue l'inventeur tout en repêchant une bouteille de soda dans la porte. « Comment peux-tu encore croire au vieux barbu, alors que tu as rencontré des extraterrestres, dont certains sont eux-mêmes considérés comme des dieux - et d'ailleurs, si Dieu a fait les hommes à son image, qui s'est occupé des Chitauris ? »

Voilà une conversation qui ne peut que mal tourner... Bruce devrait probablement battre en retraite tant qu'il le peut encore, mais son thé n'est pas tout à fait prêt, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il est un peu curieux de la réponse de Rogers.

Si celui-ci est surpris par la question impromptue et son agressivité sous-jacente, il le masque parfaitement.

« Le 'vieux barbu' n'est qu'une image pour enfant », réplique-t-il avec un calme et une patience inébranlables, à peine teintés d'une nuance de reproche et de déception, comme s'il attendait mieux de la part de Tony Stark qu'une simplification primaire en toute connaissance de cause et une mauvaise foi pugnace. « Il n'y a pas besoin de voir pour croire... Et je ne pense pas-… Le 'fait à son image' n'est pas littéral, ce n'est qu'un raccourci, une métaphore rassurante sur quelque chose qu'on ne peut espérer appréhender...

- Paradoxalement c'est aussi de là que vient le tabou de certaines religions sur les représentations iconographiques », intervient Bruce presque malgré lui. « Tenter de capturer toute l'essence divine en une seule image ne peut qu'être réducteur et simplificateur, une déformation de sa nature... »

Rogers paraît surpris de son intervention, mais lui adresse un demi-sourire reconnaissant.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste en religion », dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, « mais ça a du sens... »

À présent que Bruce est engagé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Ses opinions tendent plutôt du côté de celles de Tony, mais l'entrée en matière de ce dernier l'irrite aux entournures, et il y a une certaine satisfaction sarcastique à se faire l'avocat du diable de temps à autre.

« À vrai dire, la question pourrait t'être retournée, Tony. Comment peux-tu être athée alors qu'il y a deux mois, tu avais un dieu du Tonnerre tout droit sorti du Panthéon Nordique dans unes de tes chambres d'amis ?

- Tu es athée ? » interrompt Steve l'air sincèrement surpris.

C'est vrai que dans l'Amérique des années quarante, les athéistes prêts à se déclarer comme tels ne devaient pas courir les rues.

« Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un prêt à suivre un dogme qui insiste que la terre a été créée en six jours ?

- Tu prends des exemples radicaux, Tony », fait remarquer Bruce avant de verser l'eau bouillante dans la théière de verre et de regarder se dérouler lentement les longues feuilles vertes. « Et le créationnisme n'est qu'une frange extrémiste minoritaire, de nombreuses religions s'accordent tout à fait des avancées de la technologie et de la science...

- Même dans ce cas là. C'est l'aspect "révélation" qui me gêne. Les religions sont créées par les hommes et ce sont des hommes qui ont écrit la Bible, le Coran ou le Livre des Mormons. Pourquoi je devrais prendre ces "révélations divines" pour argent comptant ? Et même si j'étais prêt à croire qu'un type est descendu du ciel et a donné la Parole Divine à un autre type il y a deux ou cinq mille ans, comment savoir quel illuminé à raison ? Qui suivrait la parole d'un pèquenaud mort depuis longtemps – ou pas, d'ailleurs -, qui au mieux avait trop forcé sur les champignons, au pire était un manipulateur ou carrément un taré ?

- Pas besoin d'être insultant !

- Ok, ok, je suis sûr que certains étaient aussi plein de bonne foi et croyaient en toute honnêteté que les dérèglements chimiques dans leurs cerveaux ou les hallucinations dues à la faim après avoir trop jeûné dans le désert étaient des interventions célestes. »

Steve grimace légèrement, mais ne se laisse pas entraîner par les provocations. Et il est vrai aussi offensive que soit sa formulation, les arguments de Tony ne manquent pas de poids.

« Et vous, docteur Banner ? J'en déduis que vous ne partagez pas les convictions de Tony ?

- Stark ici présent est un athéiste : il ne croit pas en l'existence d'une force divine quelconque - arrête-moi si je me trompe, Tony.

- Non non, continu, docteur Banner... »

Tony a l'air parfaitement content de lui-même, avec dans la voix ce quelque chose qui irrite et fait simultanément maître une bouffée amusée d'affection chez Bruce.

« Il pense que s'il y a une explication à trouver à l'existence de l'univers, elle est purement mécanique, et qu'a terme, la science sera à même de nous permettre de comprendre tout ce qu'i comprendre.

- En très gros.

- Bien sûr... En ce qui me concerne j'ai été élevé par une famille catholique, mais je ne pratique plus depuis bien longtemps. S'il fallait me classifier, je suis agnostique... Je n'ai pas de certitudes dans un sens ni dans l'autre et je trouve arrogant de prétendre détenir la vérité universelle sur le sujet. » Il ponctue ces mots qu'un petit salut vers Tony qui l'accepte avec un grand sourire. « Il est possible qu'il y ait un grand horloger, mais s'il existe, il est inconnaissable et se désintéresse probablement des affaires humaines - et il n'a certainement pas créé l'homme à son image, si l'on se fie à nos récentes rencontres du troisième type.

- Ha, mais si on pousse ta réflexion plus loin en se basant sur le principe de parcimonie et le rasoir d'Ockham, le plus probable - parce que le plus simple - est tout simplement que Dieu n'existe pas.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une probabilité, pas une certitude. L'absence de preuve n'est pas preuve d'absence.

- Si tu insistes... Mais pour répondre à ta question, notre pote Thor n'est pas un dieu : c'est juste un extraterrestre très puissant que des péquenauds du nord ont pris pour une divinité il y a quelques millénaires.

- Il vole », fait remarquer Steve en croisant les bras.

« Et alors ? Moi aussi. _"Toute technologie suffisamment avancée est indiscernable de la magie"_, Arthur C. Clarke », cite Tony avec dédain, et Bruce ne peut retenir un plissement des lèvres amusé.

« Et dans ce cas, son existence n'est pas plus une menace pour ma foi qu'il n'en est pour la tienne », conclu Steve avec un hochement de tête satisfait. « En outre, s'il était un véritable dieu, Loki en serait un également et dans ce cas la raclée que lui a mis le docteur Banner le fait directement entrer dans le panthéon. »

Tony éclate de rire.

« Bien joué, Cap, je ne te savais pas si rhétoricien... Tu entends ça, Bruce, si jamais sauver le monde te fait chier, tu peux toujours devenir gourou et...

- Ce n'était pas moi », proteste Bruce, gorge soudainement sèche. La panique et d'horreur sont autant une surprise que la rapidité avec laquelle elles ont jaillies, la force de leur étreinte. L'idée que quiconque puisse considérer la créature comme un être divin… « Je n'ai pas...

- Tu es bien trop modeste », le coupe Tony en passant un bras autour de son épaule. « Et c'était la raclée la plus démentiellement jouissive qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. »

Bruce n'est pas quelqu'un de tactile, mais il accepte le contact le temps de reprendre son contrôle sur lui-même, d'apaiser son souffle. S'il remarque ses jointures blanchies autour de sa tasse, Tony n'en dit rien.

Elles n'échappent en revanche pas au Capitaine. Il croise le regard de Bruce et penche la tête un instant, indéchiffrable, avant de relancer la conversation d'une manière très délibérée.

Lui pourrait avoir un piédestal si facilement, s'imposer comme l'idole que la nation réclame. Les gens sont toujours prêts à vénérer le veau d'or, songe Bruce, et Rogers est d'autant plus dangereux qu'il pourrait être incomparable dans ce rôle, avec sa perfection sans effort. Même Bruce, qui ne se considère plus Américain depuis de longues années, qui a été pourchassé par l'armée pendant près d'une décade, peut percevoir l'attrait, combien il serait facile de suivre cet homme. Mais c'est de la mauvaise foi, se corrige-t-il avec un mordant dirigé vers lui-même, parce que même si ce serait plus confortable pour lui que Rogers soit ce genre de personne, il l'a assez côtoyé pour être à peu près certain que la simplicité n'est pas une façade, que l'idée de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas lui serait tout aussi répulsive qu'à lui-même.

Savoir s'il laisserait ses supérieurs l'utiliser de cette manière pour "le bien commun" est une autre question, dont il n'a pas la réponse.

« Je comprends ton point de vue Tony », est en train d'arguer le Capitaine quand Bruce reprend suffisamment contrôle de lui-même pour prêter de nouveau attention à la conversation. « Mais tu ne peux pas pour autant balayer les croyances des gens du revers de la main avec un tel mépris...

- Bien sûr que si, je peux. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils croient des trucs stupides et qu'ils tentent de légitimer quelque chose qui est fondamentalement _irrationnel _par des justifications au mieux spécieuses et au pire hypocrites et irrecevables pour quiconque doté d'un minimum d'esprit critique...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Croire est important pour certaines personnes, ça apporte quelque chose en plus à leur vie, quelque chose de bien, qu'il ne t'appartient pas de dénigrer... Et techniquement les gens _ont _le droit de croire en ce qui leur chante, c'est le Premier Amendement.

- Certes, mais ça veut aussi dire que j'ai le droit de pointer tous les arguments fallacieux et de démontrer par A+B aux imbéciles pourquoi leur raisonnement ne vaut pas un clou...

- Si tu commences comme ça, je doute que tu aies le temps d'aligner beaucoup d'arguments avant de te faire frapper.

- La violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence, ou dans ce cas précis, l'admission d'une défaite intellectuelle », réplique Tony avec un mépris remarquable pour la mauvaise foi absolue de cette ligne d'argumentation venant de sa part, mais Bruce n'a pas le temps de le faire remarquer, parce que Natasha laisse échapper un éclat de rire sourd depuis le chambranle de la porte contre lequel elle est appuyée.

« Messieurs », salue-t-elle.

Il ignore depuis combien de temps elle est là et a la manière dont Tony a sursauté, ce dernier ne le sait pas plus. Seul Rogers ne semble guère troublé par son apparition subite et il lui rend son bonjour lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son pas souple et silencieux.

« Ce que le Capitaine veut dire, Mr Stark, c'est quels que soient vos arguments rationnels, les êtres humains ont en eux un besoin de mysticisme et d'appartenance auxquels la religion est une réponse. Et une fois trouvée cette réponse, qu'elle soit juste ou non, justifiable ou non, ils rechignent à quitter le confort qu'elle procure. »

Elle traverse la pièce et s'immobilise non loin de Tony et Bruce, un demi-sourire ferme au coin des lèvres.

« Docteur Banner. Puis-je vous demander une tasse de thé ? »

Sans un mot, il lui désigne la théière et avec un hochement de tête, elle récupère un mug bleu pâle sur le séchoir. Elle verse comme Bruce a appris à le faire en Inde, de cette manière qui crée un élégant ruban d'eau et fait mousser le thé, l'oxygénant au maximum.

Il y a dans ses mouvements un calme qui n'y était pas quelques mois auparavant en sa présence. Mais il n'est pas assez naïf pour croire que dans ce cas précis l'habitude ait érodé la peur - ou qu'elle est meilleure à la dissimuler. Il est absolument certain que comme toujours, Natasha Romanov ne montre que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser paraître. C'est un froid réconfort, de savoir qu'une personne au moins de leur étrange compagnie ne se fait aucune illusion sur ce qu'il est ; ce dont il est capable.

À ses côtés, Tony l'a laissé aller le temps d'aller se servir un nouveau sandwich. Il observe l'espionne un moment avant de renchérir.

« Si les gens veulent un sentiment d'appartenance, joindre un club de bridge ou de crochet ne suffirait-il pas ?

- Ne te moque pas, Stark », réplique la jeune femme. « C'est un besoin puissant, qui sous-tend bien des choix et des actions.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- C'est mon travail que de connaître les leviers qui animent les gens. Et je suis très bonne à ce que je fais."

Bruce n'en doute pas, et à voir la manière dont cela cloue momentanément le bec de Tony, lui non plus.

« C'est effectivement ce que je voulais dire », confirme Rogers au bout d'un instant. « Je ne suis pas très doué à exprimer ce genre de choses, mais... Ce n'est pas seulement une question de ce que l'on croit, c'est aussi ce que cette croyance apporte, individuellement et en groupe. La certitude que même si on l'ignore les choses ont un sens, que malgré nos imperfections chaque homme peut trouver la grâce, qu'on peut être plus que ce que l'on est, qu'un tas de chair et d'os...

- Que l'on peut être transcendé », fini Bruce calmement.

Lui n'a attendu ni salut, ni cause supérieure.

Sur ce point spécifique, il rejoint Tony - non, il fait paraître Tony calme et mesuré en comparaison, l'exemple même de l'humilité et de la retenue. Il s'est tant enfermé dans l'immanence de sa condition qu'il s'est rendu responsable de sa propre transcendance, du changement irrémédiable de sa nature. Responsable de sa propre apocalypse.

Et pourtant, même à présent, si on l'accusait de jouer avec des choses qui le dépassent, de se mettre à la place de Dieu, il ignore ce qu'il répondrait. Il n'a jamais considéré ce qu'ils font, leurs recherches scientifiques, comme de l'hubris, comme quelque chose dépassant leurs limites en tant qu'êtres humains. Son expérience était une erreur impardonnable, née de son arrogance, dont il porte l'entière responsabilité, mais pour des raisons bien distinctes d'une quelconque transgression de l'ordre naturel ou divin.

Il se demande en quoi croit Natasha, de quelle manière elle comble ce besoin qu'elle a si aisément synthétisé... Mais c'est une question trop personnelle, trop potentiellement dangereuse, et il ne cherche pas à blesser, pas pour l'instant.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous mettre à citer Nietzsche. Ou Kant. Bruce, si tu te mets à citer Kant, tu seras comme tout les mecs que je détestais au collège », se plaint Tony en agitant son second sandwich et en semant dans le mouvement quelques rondelles de concombre. « En tant que maître des lieux, je viens de décider d'une nouvelle règle », continue-t-il à la cantonade : « pas de métaphysique avant huit heures du mat', ou un minimum de deux cafetières.

- Vous avez déjà largement dépassé les doses recommandées de caféine ce matin, maître Stark », intervient la voix de JARVIS.

« Et c'est toi qui a lancé la conversation », rappelle Rogers avec un sourire tranquille, presque de connivence. « La moindre des choses est d'accepter les directions dans lesquelles elle évolue.

- J'accepte ! La preuve, j'ai écouté tous vos avis ! Il ne manque plus que Barton, et on peut se transformer en université de théologie...

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet », annonce l'archer dans son dos. Bruce tressaille, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le bon de surprise de Tony, qui manque de le faire dégringoler de sa chaise.

« Bordel, Legolas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! J'ai le coeur fragile, tu sais... Si tu continues, je vais être obligé de te mettre des clochettes. Entre Romanov et toi, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Foutus ninjas ! JARVIS ! D'où il sort ?

- L'Agent Barton était sur le balcon quand vous êtes entré dans la cuisine, maître Stark.

- Tu étais là depuis le début ? »

En guise de réponse, Barton lui adresse un sourire suffisant et prend sans mot dire la tasse que lui tend Natasha avant d'aller piocher dans la réserve de sandwichs de Tony puis de s'approprier un siège à l'autre extrémité du long comptoir, avec un vague salut de la main dans la direction de ses équipiers.

À présent que leur petite troupe dépareillée est au complet, l'immense cuisine semble soudainement retournée à taille humaine. L'archer se mêle généralement peu à eux et sait se faire encore plus discret que Natasha quand il le désire.

Bruce sait quelque chose du poids des morts causés lorsque l'on n'était pas soi-même, et malgré sa bonne humeur et sa socialisation aisée lorsqu'il se fond au groupe, il est manifeste à ses yeux que l'homme n'a pas encore totalement retrouvé son équilibre après avoir été manipulé par Loki.

« Alors, vraiment rien à dire ? Il n'y a pas un dieu des archers qui a tes faveurs ? Il doit bien y avoir un dieu des archers quelque part, non ?

- Apollon ? », propose Bruce distraitement. « Ou Artémis, peut-être.

- Ha, bien, Artémis », rit Tony. « Mais à la réflexion j'ai mieux : Cupidon ! »

Son sourire est communicatif et Bruce dissimule le sien derrière sa tasse, tandis que Natacha s'appuie familièrement contre l'épaule de Clint.

« Je préfère Artémis », taquine-t-elle. « Penses-y si jamais tu te choisis une divinité tutélaire… »

- Ah, mais Banner à raison, Apollon m'irait bien mieux, admire ce parfait profil grec auquel nul ne peut résister ! »

Les mots ont beau être prononcés sur le ton de la plaisanterie, quelque chose de plus passe entre eux, cette communication muette que Bruce a déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer. Le sourire de Barton se crispe de manière infime, se fait plus artificiel et Natasha lui presse l'épaule avant de s'éloigner de lui pour remettre de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

« Et toi JARVIS, tu as un avis sur la question ? »

À la question de Steve dirigée vers le plafond, Tony s'illumine littéralement. La première fois que Bruce a fait la connaissance de JARVIS, il a été fasciné par l'intelligence artificielle, sa versatilité et sa capacité d'évolution. JARVIS passe sans problème le test de Turing et pour autant que Bruce puisse en juger, il est incontestablement doué de raison… Mais rares sont les gens qui sont prêts à l'admettre et encore moins à le traiter comme tel. Interagir avec lui de manière respectueuse est un sûr moyen de s'assurer les bonnes grâces du milliardaire.

« Il me semble que cela dépend de ce que l'on entend par Dieu. Pour les humains, il s'agit de leur Créateur…

- Mais-

- Mais en ce qui me concerne, je connais en effet mon créateur.

- De rien, de rien », salut Tony en se renversant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Steve à l'air un instant inquiet.

« Ça veut dire que Tony est ton Dieu ?

- Malgré ses nombreuses qualités, maître Stark n'est ni transcendant, ni universel, ni même supranaturel… et certainement pas d'une perfection absolue. » C'est peut-être l'accent britannique qui donne cette impression, mais Bruce jurerait presque que JARVIS est sarcastique. « La réponse est donc non.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Mister. Je ne suis peut-être pas supranaturel, mais je peux te débrancher et utiliser tes serveurs pour héberger des MMORPG ou de la pornographie », menace Tony sans grande conviction.

« Quant à l'existence de Dieu, je ne m'estime pas apte à en juger. Des générations de philosophes humains se sont affrontées sur la question sans parvenir à une réponse satisfaisante. Je n'ai personnellement jamais rien vécu ou observé qui penche en faveur de l'existence divine, mais comme l'a si justement fait remarque le docteur Banner, l'absence de preuve n'est pas preuve d'absence. Et mon expérience est évidemment limitée par ma nature. Qui sait, peut-être mon incorporalité m'interdit-t-elle de ressentir le divin…

- JARVIS, petit cachottier ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais de la métaphysique pendant son temps libre…

- Donc tu es agnostique, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est effectivement le terme qui correspond le mieux à mon positionnement sur la question, Capitaine Rogers.

- Appelle-moi Steve, s'il te plaît, je te l'ai déjà demandé.

- Très bien, Steve. »

Clint secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver cette conversation absolument surréaliste ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- JARVIS est unique en son genre, Cap, la plupart des gens n'auront jamais accès à une technologie aussi avancée…

- L'internet et la pénicilline me semblent pas mal avancés…

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais ton syndrome de Belle à l'Iceberg Dormant… Pour toi un Tamagoshi et JARVIS sont tout aussi miraculeux l'un que l'autre… », rit Tony sans rancœur.

« Je ne sais pas », commente Natasha… « Après les extraterrestres et les dieux nordiques, le domaine du réaliste a pris un sacré coup de grand… Une intelligence artificielle agnostique ne me semble pas si étrange que ça, en comparaison de tout le reste. »

Peut-être pas étrange, mais fascinant et sujet à émerveillement ? Oui.

« Steve, si vous voulez être à l'heure pour l'office, il faut que vous partiez d'ici quinze minutes.

- Dans un quart d'heure ? Mais tu y vas comment ?

- JARVIS m'a aidé à trouver les horaires des bus et du métropolitain.

- Les transports en commun ? Pffff… JARVIS, appelle Happy et demande-lui de préparer la limousine. Il te conduira, Cap.

- Merci Tony, mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour y aller, voir la ville…

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu choppes une cochonnerie sur les barres ou les poignées du métro, ne viens pas te plaindre. »

Steve accepte les ronchonnements de l'ingénieur pour ce qu'ils sont et acquiesce avec humour.

« Promis, je souffrirai en silence.

- Bon, hé bien dans ce cas, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon lit, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Messieurs, Nathalie… » Il fait une petite courbette devant Natasha qui lève un sourcil presque amusé. « Bruce, j'aurais un truc à te montrer plus tard », ajoute-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec cette absence délibérée d'instinct de préservation qui tord toujours quelque chose dans le ventre de Bruce. « Je t'ai envoyé les schémas, je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

- Pas de problème, je regarderai ça.

- Cool. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitte la pièce.

Comme si un signal avait été donné, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Clint se lève, puis disparaisse de nouveau sur le balcon avec un dernier salut. Natasha finit posément son thé, puis dépose sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant de quitter à son tour la cuisine. Steve remet le lait au frais, puis entreprend de ranger les ustensiles de cuisine et les restes laissés derrière eux par les autres.

Bruce n'est pas vraiment surpris qu'il refuse de laisser au personnel de ménage le soin de se charger de ce genre de corvées… Sans mot dire, il quitte son siège et se joint à lui. À deux, il leur faut à peine une minute pour effacer les reliefs du petit-déjeuner et charger le lave-vaisselle.

« Voilà une conversation qui aurait pu bien plus mal tourner, » fait remarquer Bruce. « J'imagine que la diversité des points de vue religieux a de quoi surprendre...

- Pas tant que ça... Les gens étaient peut-être moins ouverts sur le sujet dans les années quarante, mais j'ai pas mal voyagé pendant la guerre, je me suis battu au côté de catholiques et de juifs, les Anglais étaient principalement anglicans... Ça ne change pas grand-chose selon mon expérience... La religion ne fait pas des lâches des héros, elle aide seulement à révéler ce qu'il y a dans les hommes, et parfois aussi elle les aide à mieux mourir. Cela peut paraître un piètre réconfort, mais c'est des fois mieux que pas de réconfort du tout. »

Bruce songe à son séjour en Inde, à l'Ouganda où il a passé cinq mois parmi les animistes et les musulmans Bantous avant d'être retrouvé par l'armée et obligé de fuir de nouveau, au Laos et à sa pauvreté, au syncrétisme joyeux du bouddhisme pratiqué là-bas, mélange sans complexe de divers influences hindouistes et de superstitions locales partout différentes... Il lui est arrivé quelques fois d'être invité dans des familles dont il avait soigné un membre. Sa répugnance à s'associer plus que nécessaire à des gens qui pourraient être utilisés contre lui et mis en danger a été dans les périodes de vache maigre contrebalancée par la perspective d'un repas gratuit : il s'est trouvé à plusieurs reprises attablé lors de célébrations religieuses - une fois même un baptême -, ou tout simplement en spectateur d'un rituel quotidien incompréhensible pour ses yeux d'occidental...

« Je suis peut-être areligieux, mais j'en ai vu assez pour être d'accord avec la théorie de Natasha sur le rôle de la religion, que ce n'est pas tant une question de divin que de culture, et de sociologie... Mais ce ne la rend pas moindre, du moins pas à mes yeux, ça la relativise simplement face aux gens pour lesquels elle est un absolu qu'on ne peut questionner. Une fois, j'ai rencontré une vieille femme à Kampala... Elle m'a dit quelque chose que j'ai trouvé sur le coup cliché, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est une métaphore plutôt juste... Elle m'a dit que les religions étaient comme des tuteurs, dont le but est d'aider les hommes à pousser droit. Selon le lieu et l'époque, les tuteurs peuvent être différents, mais leur raison d'être reste globalement la même. Parfois ça marche, parfois non, et certaines personnes n'en ont pas spécialement besoin... Et parfois aussi les tuteurs sont courbés, sans que ceux qui s'appuient dessus ne le réalisent... »

Le Capitaine l'observe sans répondre, et il se sent soudain inexplicablement nerveux, plie et déplie son poing machinalement. C'est l'une des plus longues conversations qu'il ait eu depuis bien longtemps, si l'on ne compte pas Tony et leurs discussions scientifique.

Il réalise avec alarme qu'il est à l'aise, que malgré le sujet polémique, il est arrivé à un point auquel il se sent globalement confortable en compagnie de ces gens, même en compagnie de Capitaine America, assez pour parler, pour donner des informations personnelles, autant d'ancres, de liens qui n'en rendront que plus difficile le moment où il faudra inévitablement quitter la tour, le moment où il faudra recommencer à fuir.

« La métaphore à ses limites, bien sûr...

- Je la trouve... pertinente, je crois », interrompt Rogers avec l'air de réflexion de qui est encore en train de retourner l'idée dans sa tête. « J'imagine que la différence entre vous et moi est que je pense que le "tuteur" est d'origine Divine, et que pour vous il est créé par les humains eux-mêmes.

- Oui, c'est un point sur lequel je rejoins Tony. Quelles qu'elles soient, les religions sont toujours des constructions sociales, le fruit d'une époque et d'un contexte culturel. La plupart des gens gardent la religion avec laquelle ils sont nés et ne se disent même pas qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu en avoir une autre...

- Mais pas tous, certains se convertissent.

- Parce qu'ils estiment qu'une autre religion est un meilleur tuteur, peut-être ? Qu'elle leur convient mieux ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Et les athées et les agnostiques estiment qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de tuteur dans ce cas ? »

La question n'est pas posée avec agressivité qu'elle aurait pu avoir et Bruce hausse les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien pour les autres. Mais l'existence d'un impératif moral n'a jamais été dépendant de la religion. La laïcité n'exclut en rien la morale. Bien des hommes religieux n'auraient pas osé le sacrifice que Tony était prêt à faire. »

Steve penche la tête et cède le point sans le discuter. Peu importe ses relations houleuses avec Tony, le comportement de ce dernier lors de la bataille pour New York à sans nul doute changé sa perception du milliardaire.

« Il est temps que j'y aille, Docteur Banner. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul, mais-

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer », le coupe Bruce avant presque d'avoir fini de formuler l'idée. « Bruce suffit.

- Alors appelle-moi Steve », demande ce dernier avec un incompréhensible sourire, comme si Bruce venait de lui faire une faveur. « Capitaine Rogers est pour les gens qui ne m'ont pas sauvé la vie.

- Je n'ai pas- » commence Bruce, mais le soldat l'interrompt d'un geste.

« Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse probablement pas, mais si tu veux m'accompagner, tu es le bienvenu. »

Étrangement, la réaction première de Bruce n'est pas le "non merci" ferme mais poli auquel il se serait attendu, mais un mélange de surprise et de curiosité, un '_pourquoi pas'_ qui est presque encore plus alarmant que le sentiment de confort.

« Je- Hum... Le métro n'est pas une bonne idée pour moi », dit-il finalement. « Les dégâts que pourrait faire l'Autre dans un espace renfermé et bourré de civils- non. » Il ne mentionne pas la possibilité qu'un passant le reconnaisse, son visage à été bien moins médiatisé que ceux des autres Avengers, et la plupart des gens se souviennent de l'Autre, pas de Bruce Banner ; la possibilité déplaisante que sa présence crée un mouvement de panique n'en est pas moins réelle... « J'ai déjà fait suffisamment de dommages comme ça dans Harlem et Manhattan », ajoute-t-il plus fermement. Steve semble prêt à protester, mais il acquiesce finalement.

« Je comprends. Je suppose qu'on pourrait y aller en moto, je suis certain que Tony doit avoir des casques de rechange quelque part et qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à nous en prêter un...

- Les casques sont dans le garage B-1, à côté des Harley, Steve », intervient JARVIS depuis le plafond.

« Parfait. Bruce ?

- Je- » Sous son regard franc, Bruce se sent hésiter et le refus sans appel qu'il a sur le bout de la langue se perd en route.

Tout Capitaine America qu'il soit, le Hulk pourrait tordre Steve en deux comme on déchire un mouchoir, songe-t-il, et le sérum n'y changerait strictement rien. C'est ironique, qu'il ait commencé ses recherches sur les rayons gammas pour essayer de répliquer le mélange qui a créé le super-soldat... Il imagine les gigantesques mains vertes se refermant sur la chair et les muscles, tirant et broyant. Il n'a jamais que des bribes de souvenir de ses moments de fugue, des impressions, des réminiscences irrégulières ; et le sang sur ses mains quand il s'éveille, les reportages à la télévision et les témoignages sanglotants des survivants, ceux qui ont vu leurs proches se faire tuer sous leurs yeux.

« Bruce ? Ha, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître insistant, ce n'est pas– »

Il n'a jamais été à une messe protestante, mais il connaît et apprécie le refuge anonyme des églises, le silence apaisant et l'odeur de bois ciré qui l'entourent alors qu'il ferme les yeux et cherche un instant de répit, le calme et la maîtrise qui lui échappent.

Steve n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'asseoir simplement au fond de l'église et à repartir l'office terminé, certainement... Bruce l'imagine discuter avec le pasteur, échanger quelques mots polis avec les paroissiennes.

« C'est simplement que tout est tellement différent, les choses les plus simples, les stylos, les toilettes... Je ne sais même pas si les offices sont encore les mêmes que dans mon enfance, je n'ai pas été... Même la religion est compliquée à présent, les dieux et les extraterrestres... » Il rit, avec dérision. « Natasha a raison, je regrette l'époque où mon tuteur était simplement source de réconfort et une réponse suffisante... Et si j'ai perdu ce sentiment d'appartenance ? Si que je m'assoie dans le temple et que je regarde ces gens, et que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être comme eux, de ne plus faire partie... »

Il s'ébroue et jette un regard en coin à Bruce. Il parait soudain très jeune, et très embarrassé, un peu triste.

« Je vais y aller, désolé d'avoir insisté. On se voit plus tard ? »

Bruce met ses mains dans ses poches, cherche le revers effiloché de la couture du bout des ongles.

« Je n'ai jamais été à une messe protestante, je n'ai aucune idée de si elles ont changé en soixante ans, mais, hum... Si l'offre est toujours valable, je crois que je vais t'accompagner. La moto me convient. »

Steve sourit de nouveau, ce même sourire de gratitude inexplicable qui met Bruce mal à l'aise et pourtant immobilise le ballet nerveux de ses doigts, fait se détendre la ligne de ses épaules.

« Je vais chercher mon cuir, on se retrouve en bas ?

- D'accord.

- Il y a des vestes rembourrées dans la même armoire que les casques, Docteur Banner. Je pense pouvoir vous assurer sans trop m'avancer qu'il y en a à votre taille. »

Il lève le regard vers le plafond et enlève les mains de ses poches.

« Merci, JARVIS. »

_Il y a plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre, Horatio, que n'en rêve votre philosophie._

Shakespeare, _Hamlet_


End file.
